


Hana's dad

by HS_Killjam



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Cute, Funny, Humor and Romance, I have no self control, I'm really into age gaps, Multi, a bit OOC, age gap, hahaha, reader is best friends with Hana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were still considered a new student at the school, didn't had much friends and can sometimes forget where the next class was. But somehow luck was on your side for once in your life and you became friends with Hana, along with Lucio and Lena.<br/>What's even better was her guardian who she calls dad. </p><p>Based on a AU I keep seeing in the Overwatch tag on tumblr. To quickly descripe it, basically Hana attends school while Soldier 76 looks after her like the dad he is. I really like it but I wish I knew what's the name of the AU.</p><p>originally meant as a one shot (why is first chapter is short compared to the next two) but due to popular demand I have written two more parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female and is in grade 10 at the age of 16. Just some quick notes before you get started.

     You didn’t had many friends in high school, but thankfully Hana Song was able to be one of them.When you were still new to this school two weeks ago, she was the one who showed you around, helping you get familiar with the new setting and class schedule. You both had a common interest, and it was video games.  
       She was more of a gamer than you though, considering you didn’t had much to be able to afford new games and consoles. Luckily, you both were able to play a few handheld games with each other. She would beat you in all the pokemon battles you both have, but she happily offered you tips on how to get better. When you’re not playing, you’ll just be talking about video games or anything new that was interesting. It’s basically the big thing why you both were so close.  
       The two of you were sitting in the cafeteria at a lunch table with Lena and Lúcio. They were talking with each other and you were listening along to their conversation as you enjoyed your snacks.  
       “Oh (y/n)! Will your parents say it’s alright if you came over to my place today? I wanted to show you my video game collection!” She turned to you, waiting for your answer.  
       “Oh they will be more than pleased to find out I’m going to a friend’s house” You replied. You didn’t get out much, and when you did your dad would be extremely happy, thinking that this is was sign that you’re growing up. Hana was happy to hear your response.  
       “Oh I can’t wait to show you all the games I have!” And with that the bell rung out, indicating the end of lunch break. Classes were still feeling slower than before, considering you were excited to see Hana’s place. This was her first time inviting you over and you didn’t wanted to miss it for the world.  
       When the last bell finally went on, you wasted no time to get to your locker. You didn’t wanted to take your time, as you were too hyped for this moment. You quickly stuffed your bag with the textbooks you needed to study and locked your locker, and ran to Hana’s locker while being careful to not let any teachers see you running. You did not want them to slow you down.  
       Hana was just finishing up with what she was doing with her locker by the time you got to her. “You ready to go Hana?”  
       “Yeah! Let’s get there now”.

* * *

  
       As you both walked away from the school, you started a conversation to pass on time. “I’m really excited to see you home Hana, it must be really cool!”  
       “Oh it sure is! I honestly can’t wait to show it to you!” It was nice to know she was just as excited as you were. “Though my dad can be quite embarrassing”  
       “Your dad?”  
       “Well, he’s not really my dad, just someone who looks after to me. I like to refer to him as my dad”  
       “Ohhh. That’s pretty cool. But yeah I get it, dad’s are often the ones embarrassing their kids” You both had a little laugh and continued to walk to Hana’a house.  
       When you got there, Hana pulled out her keys, which had key chain charms of chibi versions of her favorite video game characters. There was also one of a Bunny that has a pink outline. When she opened the door she immediately shouted out.  
       “DAD I’M HOME! I ALSO BROUGHT MY FRIEND (Y/N)!” You both walked in and she closed the door behind you. Taking off your shoes, you both headed into the living room. There was a HD television, and some good looking stereos so go with with. The furniture looked so slick and good, you started to feel a bit envious of Hana’s living area.  
       “This place looks so cool!” You kept looking around in amazement, enjoying everything you saw.  
       “Oh wait until you see my room! That’s where the real fun begins!” Hana was enjoying how amused you were from seeing her house. That’s when someone else walked into the room.  
       “So, you must be the (y/n) Hana enjoys to talk about” the new deep voice surprised you. You quickly turned around to see the greatest thing your teenage eyes could see.  
       “Y-You must be her dad” He was tall guy, and his gray hair was a bit of a mess, like he got out of bed a few minutes ago or he just didn’t bothered to comb his hair. He was wearing a shirt was perfectly hugged his body, you could see his abs just from how tight it was. The scar on his face made him look so manly, and not to mention those strong muscles he had on those arms.  And let’s not forget those sweet thighs he had that his gym shorts allowed you to see. You couldn’t look away. You were screaming on the inside just how hot this man was. You could swear you could feel your face warm up and your legs growing weak. You didn’t realize you were staring until Hana spoke up.  
       “Yeah! I brought her over to show her my room and video games” Hana started to walk to her room “come on (y/n)!”  
       “Uh, it was very nice to meet you!” You took your hand out to give a handshake.  
       “Nice to meet you as well, (y/n)” damn you could never get enough of that voice. And when he took you hand in his, it turned into a blissful moment for you. Even his hand was just as great was the rest of his body. “And you can call me Jack”. So that was his name.  
       “Well I gotta get to Hana, don’t want to keep her waiting!” You quickly speed walked, catching up to Hana as she was walking up the stairs. When you both got to her room, and you yet again was amazed with what you saw.  
       It was a big room, way bigger than your room. There was two shelfs full of disc cases, with draws that might even have more. There was a full gaming PC set up on a desk that was across the room from a bed and also a TV set up, with a good collection of consoles sitting under it. A two seat couch sat in front of the set up. On the walls is where a bunch of posters were hung up, for both video games and anime shows. There was also a hanging shelf with figurines on it In the corner of the room, there was a trash can filled with empty chip bags and soda bottles.  
       “Dude…..” You were actually speechless, just like when you saw Jack. “I can’t believe how much stuff you have in your room!”  
       “Yeah I know, pretty overwhelming is it?” Hana was proud of herself for having such a great room.  
       “Oh yeah I have a quick question.” You looked at her, your facial expression changing from amused to serious. Hana didn’t expected you sudden mood shift.  
       “Sure, go ahead and ask”  
       “Why didn’t you tell me your dad was so hot?” and then dead silence. You both stared at each other. You, waiting for Hana to say something, and Hana, not believing the words she just heard.  
       “YOU THINK MY DAD IS HOT!?” She suddenly killed the silence, not being too loud or else jack might have heard her.  But the sudden yelling surprised you.  
       “Well how can I not considering how strong he looks?”  
       “He’s like more than twice your age!” Hana wasn’t as loud as before this time, but the volume of her voice was still high.  
       “Doesn’t change the fact that I find him attractive” Hana just stared at you with disbelief, unable to say anything else to the conversation. Jokingly, you quickly said “He really is one hot daddy”  
       “(Y/N) NNOOOOO” Hana got loud again and you started to laugh at her reaction. You two were really great friends and you were glad to have this relationship.  
       Down stairs Jack was chuckling to himself from hearing all the yelling. You really were an interesting person.


	2. Confessions and Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than expected, but that's good, right? Hopefully I get the next chapter down in a day or two.

* * *

        It has only been one day since you’ve visited Hana and found out about her hot dad. It was hard to keep Jack off of your mind ever since you left the house to head back home. Hana was still in disbelief with the fact that you now have a crush on Jack. But that’s normal, right? It’s like from that one song called “Stacy's mom”, but with a dad and you weren’t dating their child. You were snapped from your mind space when someone snapped their fingers in front of your face.        

        “Earth to (y/n)! We still got a project to work on!” Lucio quickly reminded you that you were still in class. You somehow have completely forgotten everything around you since you were too busy in your thoughts. A few classmates who were nearby quietly laughed at your reaction to be suddenly brought back to reality.

        “Oh sorry dude, I just have a lot on my mind right now” You continued where you left off on taking notes from the textbook for your project.

        “You wanna talk about it?”

        “Oh I’ sure Hana would love to fill you in on the details” You replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Yeah she is just can’t wait to tell the others that her best friend wants to do the dew with her dad.

        “Wait, didn’t you go over her place yesterday?” Lucio was playing around with his mechanical pencil, spinning it around and performing other cool tricks that had at least 1 or 2 more students watching from their desks.

        “I did. If you think something bad happen while I was there, it didn’t.” You sighed and closed your textbook after looking at the digital clock that hung on the wall near by. “But what did happen was quite embarrassing for both me and Hana. Look, I’ll talk to you about it at lunch, ok?”

        “Oh yeah sure, see you in lunch then!” both you and Lucio packed all your stuff and headed to your next class. You really weren’t sure about telling him, and maybe Lena if she was there as well, about the incident that happened yesterday. But hey it was a conversation topic and you weren’t really good of thinking them up so why the hell not. Since it was still morning, you had a few hours before it was (HIGH NOON) lunch. Thankfully you had some easy classes to get through, so it shouldn’t be a real big problem. Sadly, none of the morning classes you had for today had Hana in it, so you didn’t had a way to tell her about what was going to happen at lunch. Texting her would be an option but since you were in a state of hurrying to get to school on time, you had left your phone back at home, under a pile of papers. You weren’t able to find it on time so you had to leave the device at home. Staying up late at night was never a good idea, especially on a weekday. But you had a hard time going to sleep all because of Jack staying in your mind, so it wasn’t really your fault. At least that’s what you think. It was just the waiting game now, and getting through these classes without having your mind wander off again.

        Hana was in P.E, skipping class like always. She did change into her gym clothes, but she didn’t really participate in the activities. The teachers knew that she would be too stubborn to listen to them, so they just let her sit on the benches and play on whatever handheld she brought to school today. Lena was also apart of the class as well, and would often hang with Hana and watch her play video games.

        “So (y/n) went over to your house yesterday? I saw you both walking with each other after school” Lena sat down beside Hana and looked over her shoulder and watched the action happening on the screen of the small device. Lena has already been to Hana’s place a few times in the past and already meet Jack. She thought of him as a very serious type of guy. Maybe even scary, but she wasn’t too sure though.

        “Yeah she was over, we played video games and hung out for while before she had to leave back to her place.” Hana just gave her a brief summary of what happened, trying her best to keep concentrated on what she was doing in her video game.

        “I heard from Lucio that something happened yesterday that caused (y/n) to get distracted in class” Lena’s words made Hana pause her game.

        “When did he tell you that?” Hana looked up from the handheld device and looked at Lena.

        “Oh, we had a small talk when we encountered each other on the hallway in between classes!” Lena looked towards the gym court and watched the other classmates playing tennis. She quickly waved at one of the classmates with a long ponytail and wore purple and black clothing, only get a scoff from the girl. “(y/n) told him something embarrassing happened while she was over your place” Hana let out a groan. At least you didn’t tell Lucio exactly what happened. Not yet at least.

        “What else did he say?”

        “Since he wanted to knew what happened, (y/n) told him she was going to tell him during lunch.” Lena paused. “Could… could you possibly tell me?” Well, Hana did had time to explain what when down, or she can let you do it yourself and watch you embarrass yourself.

        “You know what, I’ll let (y/n) tell both you and Lucio herself.”

 

        You just walked out of you last class to head off to lunch. You really weren't sure if it was a good idea to tell your friends about your crush on Hana’s dad. But hey, at least they’re always support you with whatever, right? You doubted it. Lucio did wanted to know, and you gotta tell him. Walking up to your locker and opening it, you grabbed your lunch bag from your bag and left behind whatever school work you were carrying.

        You headed towards your usually eating spot in the cafeteria. Lena was already there, waiting for you and the others. You sat beside her and took out the snacks you had in your small lunch bag.

        “First one here as always” you took a bite from one of the many sweets you had.

        “Of course love! All thanks to my blinking ability” she pointed to the device she wore on her chest. She never told you why she had it, but you didn’t bother to ask why. Lucio walked up to the table, with Hana trailing behind him. You watched them seat themselves at the table as you mentally prepare yourself what you’re about to say. Like really it shouldn’t be a big deal. You know, a lot of young women lusted for older men, this shouldn’t be any different. But the very old man you had a crush on was the man who was consider to be Hana’s dad. Her main guardian.

        “So (y/n),” Lucio brought you back from your thoughts for the second time today.”You going to tell us about what went down yesterday?”

        “Oh yeah that! So what did happened while you were at Hana’s place?” Lena and Lucio both stared at you. You looked over at Hana for some kind of support, but the look on her face says that you were on your own. You sighed and looked back to Lucio and Lena.

        “Alright then. Since you really want to know what caused me to be like this” You paused for a moment. This is really turning into something big when it should be just a short explanation. But the very fact of you liking Jack made you feel slightly shameful. “So you know Hana’s dad, Jack, right?”

        Lucio and Lena both nodded. Lucio has seen him pick up Hana before in the past and also visited her along with Lena. “What about him” Lena questioned, wondering where you were going with this.

        “Well… I just had the honors of meeting him and” you trailed off and looked at Hana again. What were you suppose to say _“Yeah I meet him and I thought he was the hottest guy I’ve seen”_. There’s no way you’re going to say that. Hana just stared at you, waiting for you to say those words. You sighed. “I meet him and, let’s just say… I really like him”. There was a pause. You were screaming inside of your head as Hana looked away trying not to laugh at your confession.

        “You have a crush on Hana’s dad?” Lena spoke up and broke the silence. You looked away in shame, but nodded your head to the question. Lucio started to laugh.

        “Yo Hana, if (y/n) actually does get it with your dad, you’re might have to call her mom!” He playfully nudged her shoulder as she wore a shocked look on her face from hearing those words from the teenage boy.

        “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” Hana started to hit the boy, but they weren’t hard enough to hurt him.

        “Oh come on now love, cheer up! Nothing wrong with a harmless crush” Lena patted your shoulder, reassuring you that everything’s fine.

        “Thanks for the support, but this crush is hopeless. I honestly have no chance with Jack” You stuffed your face into your hands and groaned into them. What is up with you and liking people who were out of your league.

        “Well, Amélie is dating a senior boy. Who was it again, I mostly call him edge lord.” Lena looked over to Lucio.

        “Gabriel, but he wants people to call him Reaper. I think that’s funny” Lucio ignored the angry girl who was still hitting him.

        “Well Gabriel is two grades ahead of us. Still in school. Jack is not” You moved your face from your hands, it was getting a bit hard to breath. “But thanks for trying to make me feel better”. It was the effort that counts, and you appreciated it.

        “No worries love! That’s what friends are for!” Lena has always been the optimistic person of the group, it was nice to have someone who looked at the brighter things in life. You went back to eating your snacks, and Hana stopped hitting Lucio. He said something about it starting to hurt. That’s when you got an idea.

        “Hey, what day is it?” you sat up in your seat and stared at Hana.

        “Thursday, we should be having a math test tomorrow. Why you ask?” She was back to playing on her handheld.

        “Hana, could you help me with my math work, I’m kinda stuck and since the work we have is due tomorrow because of the test, I’ll really like your help” The first reason why is to see Jack again, second one was because you weren’t great at math, but Hana surprisingly had good marks. “You’re fine with that, right Hana?”

        “Yeah sure” you pumped your first in the air and gave out a small “yeah!”. And after those events, the group went back to their usual conversations. You can’t wait for school to end.

        The rest of the day went by slow, nothing interesting happened, and your patience was running low. It was like time slowed down, a way for the universe to laugh at your pain. But you did your best to get through the last few classes of the day. You actually packed early in your last class, getting ready to run out the door, not caring if the teacher was watching. Heck you even got out of your seat and slowly made your way to the door. Thankfully the teacher was too busy doing computer work, hopefully that’s what they were doing, so they didn’t notice you getting closer to the exit.

        When the last bell rang out, you bolted out of the class and to your locker. You made sure to reach it before the halls became too crowded to run through. You quickly opened your locker, almost hitting the person beside you. You said a quick sorry before getting back to what you were doing. It only took you about a minute to grab everything you need and to get out of the school. Thankfully when Hana was showing you around on your first day, she showed you some halls that don’t get too crowded in case the main halls had too many teens walking through them.

        You waited by the entrance for Hana. It takes her some since she’s usually busy with a video game as she organizes her stuff at her locker. You think to yourself whether you should've dropped by her locker and give her a hand, aka get her outside faster.

        You were getting a bit anxious while waiting. Yeah you had a plan to see Jack again, and maybe get some math work done, but what the hell were you going to do once you get there? More specifically how the hell are you going to get close to Jack. Since you have nothing planned after getting to Hana’s house, you’ll just have to go with your gut feeling and hope that luck was on your side today .After two minutes, Hana finally walked out the doors.

        “You really do like to take your time, do you” The two of you started walking away from the school.

        “I was at a good part in my game” Hana pointed to her screen. It looks like she was playing a visual novel game. Some insane guy with mop hair was laughing about something.

        “I understand” you didn’t really understand to be honest. Well, didn’t understand what was going on in the game she was playing. You might ask her about it later. But you did understood the part about being at a good part in a video game. The walk to Hana’s house was silent, since she was too concentrated to her game to say anything. You would’ve listen to some music, but you remembered you forgot your phone at home. With not much to do, you decided to watch Hana play her game, even if you understood nothing and had no idea what was happening. It was the best thing you could do right now.

        You both almost hit into a few objects as you walked along the sidewalk. Thankfully you were able to notice it and help Hana avoid it as well, but at some point you walked into a stop sign. Because you didn’t see it in time. Hana paused her game just to laugh at you.

        “Rude” you placed your hand on your chest and pretended to be offended with what she did at you. “You know that hurts, right?”

        “What hurts? Me laughing at you or you walking into a stop sign”

        “Both of them hurt me, mentally and physically” This only made Hana laugh more. You laughed at it a bit as well. Thankfully you didn’t have to walk any further as Hana’s house was just a few steps away. You walked up to the door with Hana and waited for her to open it with her keys. Just like before, you both entered inside the building and took off your shoes. Hana made her announcement, yelling to Jack that she was home and that you were with her again.  

        “We’ll work in the living room, and if we have enough time we’ll play some multiplayer games in my room” Hana walked you to the living room. You weren’t sure where Jack was, but you're guessing he’s somewhere in the house. Since Hana just yelled to him a few seconds ago. But right now you need some help with your math and Hana is more than happy to help you out.

        You took out your books and got right to work. Hana was able to point out some tips and some of your mistakes on previous questions. She was able to make math a lot more easier for you, and the best part about it was you didn’t cry at all when you got stuck on a question. It was when you were 10 minutes in, Jack finally showed himself.        

        “You kids getting hungry?” You turned to see him, and you almost gasped because this time HE WAS WEARING A TANK TOP AND DEAR GOD HE LOOKED HOTTER THAN EVER. You weren’t able to see them well last time, but those biceps he had caught you into a trance. Scars could be seen on them, they were light lines on his skin and god damn you could not look away.

        Hana shoved your shoulder and stopped you from staring. “(y/n), are you hungry or not?”

        “I’m thirsty” you spouted out the first thing that came to your head, earning a glare from Hana. She knew what you meant. ”yeah I’m thirsty for some water”. You think you managed to save yourself from embarrassment. Hopefully Jack didn’t understood.

        “I’ll like to get some of my mountain dew please!” Hana switched from a glare to a cheerful face when talking to Jack.

        You watch Jack leave the room and looked over at Hana, who went back to glaring at you. “I am so sorry”

        “You better be sorry” Hana intensifies her glare at you, and you in return gave her an awkward smile.

        “I just can’t help myself sometimes Hana you gotta understand.”

        “I can’t help myself to slap you”

        “You wouldn’t do that”

        “Yes I will”

        “Hey no fighting here, do that outside” Jack interrupted your short conversation and came back with your drinks. He handed you your glass of water and Hana’s bottle of Mountain Dew.  “You guys been making some good progress with your work?” He looked down at the math work that laid on the couch and your lap.

        “Yeah! I’m helping out (y/n) with her work since it’s due tomorrow” Hana had a special ability and that was to quickly change her expressions. She was really great at it.

        “Hana has been a really big help!” What you said was true. She did a great job at helping you out.

        “It's great to know that Hana is helping out her friends” Jack smiled, which made you drink a good amount of water. Wow you were literally thirsty right now.

        “Well we only got two more questions to go so we should be done soon”

        “Keep up the good work girls” Jack turned and left the room. You sighed and turned over to Hana.

        “He seems like a man of few words”

        “Yeah he can be like that most of them time. But dads can be like that, right?” you nodded your head in agreement. “But anyways lets get those questions done if we want to get to those video games as fast as we can!”

        It didn’t take too long to finish your math homework. Usually you’ll ignore it and when your parents bugged you enough you’ll end up using a website to answer most of the hard questions. Mainly one of the reasons why Hana was so good at math was because some of the games she plays requires that knowledge so she has to know it in order to be a great player. You packed your books and papers inside of your bag and followed behind Hana up to her room.

        “Without your help, I would have taken a week to get that done!” You sat beside her on the couch she had in her room and took a controller she handed to you.

        “You should be graceful to have such a helpful friend!” Hana spoke with a voice of pride. She had her moment like this time to time.

        “Oh I am very graceful to have you,” you smiled, but it quickly turned into a smirk,”I’m also graceful about how hot your dad is”

        “(Y/N)!!!!” you ruined her moment of pride with one sentence.

        “Dude just like I said before, I can’t help myself” saying that earned a smack on the head from Hana. “I’m sorry I’m sorry!” You rubbed the spot where she hit you. It didn’t hurt too bad, but it left an uncomfortable sting. Despite the pain, you laughed at the way she reacted. Seeing her mad from you saying how hot Jack was is really entertaining.

        “Do you not want me to invite you to a sleepover!”

        “Wait, you were going to invite me for a sleepover?” it’s actually been a few years since the last time you were over at friends place for the night.

        “Yeah, for the weekend! But now you made me mad!” Hana crossed her arms and looked away from you.

        “Look I said I was sorry! Plus you were the one to hit me so I think a sleepover is a great way of saying sorry to me” you think it might leave a bruise actually. Hana turned back to you.

        “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard” Hana looked like she was going to pout now.

        “Well you did and now I think there’s going to be a bruise forming right now” Now it was your turn to look away.

        “(y/n) I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you by inviting you to the sleepover! Lena and Lucio will be there as well!” She grabbed the side of your shirt and started shaking you back and forth.

        “I accept, I accept!!” You didn’t want to start feeling dizzy, the hit on the head was about more than enough pain you can handle for today. She stopped and let you go. “So this weekend, right?” Hana nodded as she got a video game ready for the both of you to play.

        “Yeb! Make sure to bring some snacks or anything that can up the fun value!” Hana started the game and now you were both playing.

        “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to do so”. You both made an agreement today. The sleepover is happening in 2 days. Lena and Lucio are coming over as well, which makes it even better for you. You wonder how it was going to turn out, and you hope it goes great. 

 

Bonus!! (for part 3)

        Jack started to like you when the first time you saw him. He knew the crush you had on him, and that you would stare at him. It was obvious that you had the hots for him, but he pretends not to know about it. He did always thought you were pretty cute. It was wrong for him to think that, going for a girl who was years younger and was still attending high school. But something about you made the old man want you. Need you. Crave you. But for now he’ll keep his distance. Let’s see how long it takes before he breaks from his lust. Also, he perfectly understood what you meant when you said you were thirsty. He tried his best not to laugh when you blurted that out.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: you know, the add on I have is great and all, expects when it changes (y/n) to my name on my fanfics.


	3. Sleepovers and Make outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten slightly out of character. Enjoy the chapter

        Thanks to Hana’s help from yesterday, you were able to get a great mark. Usually you were below average when it came to your math grades, but the quick lesson Hana gave you bumped you up to slightly above average. Of course you didn’t get a perfect score, but at least you’ve improved. Thankfully this was able to convince your parents to let you over to the sleep over for the weekend. They probably wouldn’t have let you if you failed your test and make you do extra practice during the weekend instead. Even if they did do that, you would be too lazy to do it.

        The sleepover was happening tomorrow and you had already packed a bag with everything you need. A pillow and a small blanket, a pair of Pjs (aka a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt that was one size too big for you) some some extra articles of clothing just in case. A book that you were borrowing from the school library was added in as well. It had a pretty interesting plot, and you had some assignments in Language Arts class that you needed to get done. Hopefully you can get at least 2 chapters done. They were pretty long in your opinion. There was enough room in your bag to include some more items, so you just filled it up with some snacks and candy that you stored in a special drawer in your desk in case you got hungry.

        By the time you were satisfied with what you had, you heard your mom calling from downstairs, telling you it was time to eat dinner. You didn’t realized how much time you’ve spent picking what to bring. But then again at some point while packing you go distracted by playing video games. You called back saying you’ll be down in a minute. Quickly closing your bag, you rushed to get downstairs.

        When you finally made it you your seat at the table, your phone buzzed in the pocket of your shorts. You took it out and looked at the notification. It was from the group chat you were in. Hana was reminding everyone about the sleepover. You quickly typed up a message and sent before your parents could see you texting.

Hana: just a heads up that’s the sleepover is tomorrow!

(y/n): I just finished packing my bag a few minutes ago, there’s no way I’m going to forget

        Your phone buzzed two more times while you were eating. Best bet is Lena and Lucio also replied to Hana’s message. The three of you were pretty excited for tomorrow. That’s when your mind wondered of to Jack. What was his plans? Maybe to make sure four teenagers don’t ruin the place. You mentally laugh at the thought. Did he also played video games with Hana, because it would be nice to play some with him. He probably did, at least a few times. But that’s just you guessing. And was he really going to participate or just check in every once in awhile and get back to what he was doing. What does he do anyway. What do dads do when they don’t look after the kids. That’s when you stopped thinking. You don’t want to end up having an existential crisis at 16 years old just because you got carried away with your thoughts. You switched your attention back to eating your food. After you were done eating, you brushed your death and went to bed early and did your best to fall asleep fast.

        You didn’t wake up late this time thankfully. Getting up, you did your daily morning routine. You took both your school bag and your sleepover as well, since you didn’t want to go through the trouble of coming back home just to get it. You’ll just leave your school one in your locker. You didn’t really need anything in there for the weekend anyways. You said your goodbyes when you left home. As you walked to school, you were able to meet up with Lena. Turns out she was following a cat until they went into someone’s backyard. You both were able to discuss some topics centering around the sleepover. Like if Lucio was going to show off some of his new tunes or if Hana was planning on doing a livestream of you guys playing a multiplayer game.

        “Perhaps you’ll get close with you know who~!” Lena nudged your shoulder. You perfectly knew who she was referring to.

        “You honestly believe that’s going to happen? I barely talked to him during my two times over there”  sad but true. You really wanted to have at least one decent conversation with the man.

        “A little bit, yeah! But it would be nice to see you guys get close!” you wanted to believe it as well. A friendship with Jack just might be the best thing you can get now.

        “Maybe it’ll happen, maybe not. It just all depends on what happens” You both took a turn into the school area.         “Let’s just hope for the best, okay?”

        “Sure thing love!” you both separated when you got inside the school building. Walking to your locker, you laid your head on the metal door and sighed. You really didn’t knew what you were going to do about Jack. You pushed him out of your mind and proceed to open your locker to get ready for today’s school schedule. You made sure to leave your sleepover bag in there before heading to your homeroom.

        Like always, not much happened at school. Though you did accidentally cut yourself in home economics. It didn’t hurt a lot, and you did get to see Angela, the school nurse, since the teacher ran out of band aids. You heard some students, especially the boys in grades below you, would injure themselves just to see her. You would often see a kid named Genji hang around her office sometimes when you passed by. You don’t know if she caught onto the fact that the boys would hurt themselves just so they have an excuse to see her, she probably did already. Other than that, everything was pretty normal. At least nothing bad happened.

        When school was finally over, you got to your locker and swapped bags, taking the one that had you clothes and leaving the one with school related items inside. Locking the door, you left to your usual spot near the entrance of the school. It's where you chilled out while waiting for your friends.

        “I see you already have your bag ready” Hana surprised you while you were staring off in the distance.

        “I don’t really feel like walking back home when I can just go straight to your place. So I brought it with me to school.” you straightened up your back and stretched, causing a few snaps to come from your spine. “Where’s the other two?”

        “Right over here!” Both you and Hana and looked in the school to see Lucio and Lena.

        “We just have to quickly grab our stuff from our places! I’ll see you later!” Lena then quickly blinked away.

        “Yeah. I should have done what (y/n) did” he pointed to the bag you were carrying.

        “I just think ahead” you shrugged. It’s a good habit to have.

Lucio went off to his house just like Lena, and you walked with Hana to hers. This time you both enjoyed the music you had on your phone, sharing a pair of earbuds as you both walked along the sidewalk. The weather was nice, and the air was slowly grew more chilly as days passed by. It was just that time of the year for the seasons to change. Hana took out the earbud and passed it back to you when you made it to the front entrance of her house. You both got inside and that’s when Hana suddenly gasped.

        “I FORGOT SOMETHING AT SCHOOL! I NEED TO QUICKLY GO JUST WAIT FOR ME” Hana threw her bag on the ground and started to run back to school as you watched her from inside of the house. She didn’t give you enough time to react and ask what she forgot. You just picked up her bag from it's place on the ground and closed the door. You wondered how long it was going to take her.

        “Good to see you again (y/n)” you look around to see Jack behind you. That’s when you realized something. You were in the house along with Jack. It was your chance to have a nice one on one chat with him. You don’t know when you were able to get another one in the future, so you decided to not let this slip by.

        “You too Jack.” You gave him a smile, as an attempt to act natural. What you didn’t hear was Jack taking a sharp breath of air at the sight before him. “You did heard Hana yelling, right?”

        “She probably forgot her video games at school again. It tends to happen time to time.”

        “That does sound like something she’ll do” You knew something was missing while walking here. “Guess it’s just you and me for now”

        “Yeb. How about we wait for her in the kitchen. I can get you something to pass the time while we’re there” Jack gestured you to follow him, and that’s what you did. The kitchen was a decent size for a house this big. It was your typical kitchen with an island in the middle, it had stool seats on one of the sides. It was where you decided to sit down.

        “You excited for the sleepover” Jack asked as he poured you a glass of water.

        “Yeah, I actually packed my stuff early so I would be one hundred percent ready” so far everything was doing great. You did your best to be natural and you somehow didn’t embarrassed yourself. Yeah you totally got this. Jack on the other hand though, was having a hard time to keep his calm around you. Especially with that smile you did earlier. He’s able to control himself, but he’s not sure how much longer he can do so. He handed you the glass of water which you gladly took from him, making sure to say thank you when you did so. He watched you drink the water, and the way your lips formed on the glass. Just when he thought he was going to lose control, Hana busted in.

        “I’M BACK WITH LENA AND LUCIO!” The yelling made you jump a bit, almost spilling the water from the cup you held. You got up and left the kitchen, leaving the frustrated Jack.

        “You got what you left behind at school?” Hana nodded and presented to you what she had forgotten. It was her handheld console, you weren’t too surprised. The four of you talked as you made your way to Hana’s room.

        “While we were walking here, we saw Hana running back from school” Lena explained to you what happened, since you were not there to see it. “I called out to her why she was in such a rush!” Lena continued on telling you what she saw, and you listened along. “Wait, if Hana was was out there, that would mean you were here along with Jack!”

        “Nothing happened Lena, we just had a small chat and he gave me something to drink” You held up the half empty cup to her.

        “But it’s progress! Baby steps matter” she was right, even if you did had a small chat, it was at least something. You started to feel slightly good about yourself. It was nice. You’ve all already made it to Hana’s room and you placed your bags by her bed. The plan for tonight was simple, at least that’s what Hana described it as. First thing she had in mind was have you guys participate in her livestream. She picked the game you guys were going to play, which was a 2D side scroller game, perfect for four people to play with each other. She setted up a microphone that you can all use. Even if the couch was a two seater, it was big enough to fit the four of you. Well if you count being squished in between two teens. But you were able to make due with the tight space. Hana has also got a webcam ready for the stream as well. You first didn’t like the idea, as you were being a bit camera shy. But both Hana and Lucio was able to to soothe your anxieties.

        “Hey everybody!” Hana looked at the camera, talking to her audience. A laptop sat near by, out of camera, so she could read the chat.”Today I have some special guests to play with me”  you pointed you, Lucio, and Lena “Say hi!”

        “Sup, I’m (y/n)” you did a quick wave at the camera.

        “What up guys! This is Lucio speaking” Lucio also waved at the camera, but it had a bit more energy compared to yours.

        “Ello everybody! The names Lena!” Lena did a little salute for the camera.

Hana explained the game you were going to be playing today. You haven’t played it before, but you did see a small amount of game play footage online. Didn’t take you to understand what was going on, but it took you awhile to get good at what you were suppose to do. The stream lasted for a long time, and the four of you had a blast playing the game. At some point you made fun of a mistake Hana did that caused her character to die, which made her grab the closest object, which was an empty bottle, and threw it at you.

        “I’m hit! I’m hit!” you lowered yourself onto the floor, and acted that you were going to die. “How could you do this to me Hana!”

        “You deserved it for making fun of me!”

        “Oh wow rude, you’re just going to let best friend die”

        “What best friend?” this caused you to sit up and stare at the camera with a hurt face. Both Lucio and Lena were laughing at the scene before them. You can’t help to laugh yourself, but quickly got back playing because you were almost dead in game. For the time you guys were playing, you shared stories and laughed at your failures in game. After  what you thought was at least an hour, Hana stopped the livestream. You said your goodbyes to the viewers, and they were wandering if you’ll be playing again with Hana in the future.

        “Oh they might come back soon, what do you say” she turned to the three of you. Of course you said you’ll do this again. Even if you started off shy and quiet, you were able to get comfortable enough being on camera live.  

        Though the stream ending didn’t stop you guys from playing more video games. You switched over to a FPS game. The split screen was a pain, and Hana wasn’t allowed to have more than one TV in her room, but you all endured the pain of 4 small screens that the current TV can provide. You were busy playing the game that you didn’t noticed Jack enter the room.  

        “Mind if I play as well?” All four of you turned to see Jack standing by the coach.

        “Oh yeah sure! Take my controller” Hana stood up from the coach and handed the controller to him. “Since there won’t be much room on the couch, (y/n) can sit on your lap”

        “Wait what” You weren’t sure if Hana was doing a favour for you or she was getting back at you again for making fun of her video game death. Lena was visibly snickering, and you glared at her for doing so.

        You stood up to let Jack sit down. When he sat down, you just awkwardly kept standing there, not sure if you really wanted to sit down on Jack’s lap. You didn’t think you had the courage to be so close to him.

        “Come on now, I don’t bite” you were surprised at Jack being 100% ok with this. Lena was now struggling to not laugh, and Hana was smirking at you, enjoying the blushing mess you were. Damn her.

        You bit the inside of your cheek, trying your best to ignore your beating heart. You walked up to the couch and sat on Jack’s lap and went on with playing the game. You were sitting up straight because you didn’t want to lean back on him and make things far more awkward for yourself. You had a hard time holding the controller, and you could feel sweat build up on the palms on your hands. It was after a few minutes had flown by where you finally let yourself lean backwards and rest against Jack. He was a good player, getting a lot of kills on you guys.

        “Wow you’re better than I expected” you commented on Jack’s skills

        “Me and Hana played with each other in the past, since she wanted me to get into it playing it” Jack explained. Makes sense, you thought to yourself.

        “Yeah, I thought him everything I know! Well, almost everything” Hana leaned on the back of the couch, brimming with pride from being such a good teacher to her dad. You all kept playing for a few more minutes until at some point Jack had to leave, saying he had to go take care of something. You were tempted to say a dirty joke, but despite how much you wanted to say it, you kept it in. It was for the best, you didn’t want Hana you kick you out.

        Since you got the video games wrapped up, it was time to break out the sweets and snacks and put on some shows. Because of school, you weren’t able to watch new episodes of your favourite shows, so all four of you marathon a few titles before it got noticeably dark outside. Lena went to bed early, she wasn’t the type to stay up let. She quickly went to the bathroom to get changed into a pair of PJs and Hana allowed her take a spot on on the bed. You lowered the volume on the TV so she can get to sleep.

        You left the room for a quick moment to use the bathroom, and when you got back, Hana was sleeping on the couch, so you and Lucio carried her to her bed and laid her beside Lena.

        “How much longer do you plan on staying awake?” you asked Lucio as you started the next episode.

        “Not long I think” He looked like he was ready to sleep. “What about you?”

        “I think I can last longer. Besides, I wanna catch up on this show we’re watching right now” Just after 5 more episodes, Lucio fell asleep on the couch. You debated whether you should keep watching or go to sleep yourself, but there was a knock at the door that caught your attention. Jack was standing there looking at you.

        “What are you doing up late?”

        “Not tired enough to sleep” You paused the episode, wanting to be polite when talking to Jack, and not wanting to miss anything. “What are you doing up late?”

        “I’m normally up at this time”

        “Is that common for adults to do? They stay up and do whatever they feel like?”

        “I guess so.” There was a brief pause of silence. You let out a sigh and stood up from your spot on the couch.

        “I’m just gonna go ahead and get changed into my sleeping wear” You went through your bag and took out the black pair of shorts and t-shirt. You walked passed Jack and headed off to the bathroom. You got in, locked the door, and quickly changed into the pieces of clothing. When you were finished with that, you opened the door to get surprised to see Jack was standing outside.

        “Oh jeez dude you kinda scared me there.” You looked up at the towering man,”What were you doing out here? Making sure nothing bad happens to me because of your dad instincts?” You laughed at your shitty joke until he stopped you by placing both of his hands on your shoulders with a tight grip.

        “Jack, you doing ok?” He kept silent, but slowly moved back into the bathroom. You didn’t fight against it, thinking you would make him mad if you did so. “Jack?” you asked again, a bit concerned and nervous about what’s happening right now. You slowly began to feel your heartbeat against your chest.

        Still saying nothing, Jack picked you up and sat you on the bathroom counter, hands on your hips this time. You were now high enough to see his face without having to look up. You stared at Jack, not knowing what to say about the situation. That’s when you felt his soft but chapped lips on yours, making your face heat up from the contact. Just as you were about to kiss back, it ended as quickly as it started. Your breathing was getting heavy and your heart started to beat faster.

        “Oh wow” was the only thing you could say. Jack smirked at your reaction and went for another kiss. This time it was rougher than before, but honestly you didn’t mind it at all. It was nice that way. He then moved away from your lips and started to move to your jaw and neck, leaving small pecks as he did so, making you shiver each time he did so.

        “I can help myself anymore” he spoke in a low tone, almost growling as he spoke. “It’s hard to keep calm around you”

        “I could say the same to-” Jack cut your sentence as he gave you a small bite on the base of your neck, making your groan both in pain and pleasure. “I thought you said you didn’t bite”

        “Well, turns out I was lying to you” he kissed the area he bit, only to then bite harder. You curled your toes and moaned, trying not to be too loud. You didn’t want to wake your friends just because you were having a good time.

        “Do you like biting me, because it seems to me you’re really enjoying it” even if they were pleasurable, it still hurts.

        “I just like the sound you make when I bite you” you took a deep breathe after hearing those words leave his mouth. He moved away from your neck and went back to your lips, giving you another rough kiss like before. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands griped hard on your hips, digging into your skin.

        You felt his tongue on your bottom lip. You’ve read enough fanfiction to know what he wanted, so you allowed him to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your teeth clicked against each other as your tongues rolled into each other. You felt Jack’s hands move from your waist, along the sides of your body, and tangled into your hair. You felt light headed and intoxicated from the kiss, you forgot you needed to breathe. You pulled away and took a deep breath, giving yourself a few moments to relax. But just as you finally got some air, you went straight back into the action, wanting more.

        You could feel Jack chuckle at your actions through the kiss, which only made you crave him more. This time it was Jack pulling away from the kiss, but compared to you he moved back slowly, and looked at the condition you were in. Your eyes were closed, face was burning up, and your body was slightly shaking from all the heavy breathing. He cupped the side of your face with his right hand, and you leaned into it, tired from what you just went through. Jack gave you a few moments to calm down from the arousing experience.

        “I honestly don’t know what to say about that” when you finally got enough energy to talk again, you opened your eyes to see Jack smiling at you.

        “Better than you expected?”

        “Way better.” You then realized something. “Oh my god I just made out with Hana’s dad I can’t believe I actually did that” Jack just smiled and picked you up bridal style, walking you back to Hana’s room. You just leaned into his chest as he walked you to the room. He laid you on the bed, where there was thankfully enough room for you to sleep on.

        “You should get to sleep now, it’s more than late”

        “Sure thing Jack”

        “That’s my girl” you felt your heart skip a beat after hearing those words leave his mouth. Jack turned off anything that was still left on in the room and left, closing the door behind him. You waited a minute before getting up and grabbing your pillow and blanket from your bag. You got back on the bed and made yourself comfortable.

        It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. It felt very blissful, until you were woken up the next morning by having a pillow thrown straight at your stomach. You sat up and saw that Lena, Lucio and Hana were already up, playing around in the room.

        “Oh! Good morning love! How are you doing this morning!” Lena greeted you happily

        “Yo wait for a minute I just woke up, give me some time” you tossed the pillow that was thrown at you to the side and laid back down, to see if you can get some extra Z’s. The three teens didn’t allow you to do so and got you out of bed, by dragging you out of the comforts of you blanket. Since you had no choice, you just went off and changed out of your PJs into the extra clothing brought since you didn’t need to wear them anymore. You packed them away in your bag, including your pillow and blanket. When you were done, everyone was already downstairs. So you took your bag and headed to the kitchen, to see Jack had made breakfast for everyone.

        “Nice to see you up (y/n)” he handed you a plate of bacon and eggs, a classic choice for breakfast. “I hoped slept well”

        “I did had a nice sleep until someone decided it was a good idea to slam a pillow into my sleeping body.” You glared at Hana.

        “Why are you looking at me?”

        “Maybe because you’re the only person I know who’s most likely to do something like that.”

        “Okay, I did throw it, but I wasn’t aiming for you, I didn’t think Lucio was going to dodge it” Hana crossed her arms and let out a little “hmbf” sound. You laughed at her reaction and went on to eating your breakfast. You finished eating and left your dirty dishes sink, and got ready to leave. Your parents expected you to come back home soon in the morning.

        “You sure you don’t need someone to walk you back?” Jack offered to walk with you home, just to keep you company.

        “I should be fine, but thanks for the offer…. and for what happened last night” You looked away, blushing at the memory. “Anyways, I should get going. I don’t need to be late. I’ll see you late Jack” You waved and left off to home. The rest of the weekend was same as usual. You spent your time at home on your computer, and also read the book you were planning on reading while you were at Hana’s place for the night. You forgot about it since you were having so much fun.

        Monday came by quick, ending the short weekend. You remembered you left your school back at school, so you didn’t need to worry about trying to find it in the house. You got dressed, making sure to wear something warm. Though you didn’t bothered to zip up your hoodie.  You got your shoes on and opened the door to see Hana outside, waiting for you.

        “Before you ask, Lena told me where you lived.”

        “Well that’s not weird at all. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

        “You know where I live, so I think it's fair for me to know where your house is. I came by to walk with you to school. Thought it would be nice”

        “Oh cool. I’m fine with that. How long have you’ve been waiting out here because I didn’t hear anyone knock on the door” You walked out of the house and shut the door behind you. Hana started to walk with you.

        “Not for long. At least 2 minutes. Where’s your bag?”

        “Remember, I left it at school so I can go straight to your place after school ended.”

        “Oh ok and- (y/n) what is that?” you looked over to her with a confused look on your face, not understanding what she was talking about.

        “Whats what?”

        “That!” She pointed to you.

        “Me?” you pointed to yourself, still confused. She was starting to get frustrated.

        “(y/n), the bruise on your neck. It's new. How did you get it?” oh shit oh fuck. You started to mildly panic.

        “I slept the wrong way”

        “You make poor excuses, you know that right?” you shrugged, not sure what to say at this point. “What happened while me, Lucio and Lena were asleep?”

        “Hana, what gave you the idea I got this during the sleepover? I could have gotten this bruise after I left to my place” you put your hands up in a defensive position. “Trust me”

        “Wait it can’t be” she paused and then quickly gasped. “YOU GOT A HICKEY?”

        “Hana be quiet! People can hear you when you yell!” You hissed at her.

        “When in hell did you get a hickey and how?!” Hana thankfully lowered her volume. “Don’t tell me what I think happened did happened” You were too scared to say anything now. Hana saw the fear in your face “NNNOOOOOO, no no no no I will not believe this!”

        “Hey he was the one who started it” You shrug, then quickly realizing your mistake. “Pretend I said nothing” Hana looked like she was have a external crisis.

        “You, and my dad, did it”

        “We didn’t do anything other than kissing. And it was his choice to bite me, not mine” Hana slowly fell to the ground and laid on her side.

        “I don’t want to call you mom.”

        “You don’t have to call me mom, if that’s what you’re getting all worked up for”

        “No it’s not that” she looks like she was going to cry. You awkwardly sat beside her and patted her head.

        “There there, don’t be sad. Besides, you need to get up. we’re going to be late for school.”

        “Well aren’t you just great at cheering people up” Hana stood up and went back to walking to school.

        “Look Hana, I’m sorry for making out with Jack. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me”

        “Anything?”

        “Yes Hana, anything” Just when you said that, you instantly got hit in the head, and it was really hard. It was your turn to fall to the ground. “Oh my god Hana why”

        “I now forgive you” Hana was smiling again.

        “From all the things you could have done, you chose to hit me. I said I’ll do anything, not let you do anything to me”

        “You deserved it. Now get up, we don’t want to be late” Damn Hana. Even if she almost made you black out, at least she forgave you for making out with her dad. Honestly though, you thought you had it good. You expected something worse to happen, like the end of your relationship with Hana. You didn’t want that to Happen.

        “Make sure to cover that bruise” You stood up finally zipped up your hoodie, hoping that would do the job. “We’ll just get you a band aid from Angela”


End file.
